In order to protect privacy, a user may usually install a software in a terminal device which can lock applications in the terminal device, and further locks applications according to his needs via the software. For example, one application in a phone may be locked via an application locking software. When the user uses this application, the phone may jump to an unlocking information input interface to prompt the user to input unlocking information from a current display interface and an act of opening this application is executed when the application locking software receives the unlocking information inputted by the user and determines that the unlocking information inputted is correct.
In the application locking software of the related art, the unlocking information input interface is displayed by selecting a specified picture or a picture of the software as a background of the unlocking information input interface in advance; further, when it is detected that the user inputs the unlocking information, special effects may be applied on the background real-time, so as to achieve a better viewing effect, such as a blur effect.
However, applying the special effects on the background real-time is to render a current background picture real-time, which requires substantial consumption on resources of a central processing unit or a graphics processing unit, thereby affecting operations of other applications.